Cervical collars are generally used to maintain a spine in neutral alignment. In order to maintain neutral alignment, the user's chin must be supported at a particular position. Because of this requirement for neutral alignment, and because users of the collars are proportioned differently, collars are made in various sizes. One of the problems with making collars in various sizes, however, is that medical practitioners have to stock and keep track of a multitude of sizes, which can become quite burdensome.
In order to address the burden caused by the need to stock various sizes, adjustable collars have emerged. One more recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,581 to Calabrese, teaches a collar that can be adjusted by manually sliding a mandible into position and then inserting a clip to lock it. While the Calabrese collar may have addressed the adjustability problem with a modicum of success, there are still problems with the way the adjustment is done. One problem is that previously known adjustable collars have independently adjusted left and rights sides, which allows for asymmetric adjustments. Another problem is that making left and right adjustments requires two adjustments rather than one. Still a third problem is that failure of the adjustment on a single side to hold in position may result in a significant torquing of the head and lead to significant misalignment of the cervical spine.
A separate set of problems with respect to prior art cervical braces is that the chin support piece is rigidly coupled to the collar body, and does not sufficiently allow for different shaped chins. The result is that a wearer can experience excessive pressure at localized regions of the chin. This is not so much of a problem for an emergency collar, but it a very significant problem for a collar intended for extended wear.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustable collar where left and rights sides can be adjusted with a single motion, and that provides a chin support that can angulate independently of the collar body.